There are a number of compositions currently marketed as stimulants. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in stimulant compositions are ephedrine and fenfluramine.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for ephedrine and fenfluramine that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.